Nothing But Blood
by xxLeahTheHedgehogxx
Summary: An incident ocurrs when a few young teenages tempted to try the urban legend "Bloody Mary" but what happens when she starts harrasting the gang? How did she escaped from the mirror? Is anyone behind the cause of Mary's escape? Who will survive? And how will the gang put an end to this?
1. Urban Legend

_**Chapter 1: The Urban Legend**_

Have you ever heard the tale of Bloody Mary? Some have heard of her, and they either fear her or take her as a joke. Some have heard of her from the old myth, or some have known her as Queen Mary I of England. What is the old myth of Bloody Mary, you say? Legend says that Bloody Mary is a ghost/witch that died years and years ago. She is said to appear in a mirror when her name is called three times in the dark. There are many variations including chanting more than 3 times, chanting at midnight, spinning around, rubbing one's eyes, running the water, or chanting her name thirteen times with a lit candle. In some versions of the legend, the summoner must say, "Bloody Mary, I killed your baby." In these variants, Bloody Mary is often believed to be the spirit of a young mother whose baby was stolen from her, making her mad with grief, eventually committing suicide. In stories where Mary is supposed to have been wrongly accused of killing her children, the querent might say "I believe in Mary Worth." But, there's a catch. The game is often a test of courage and bravery, as it is said that if Bloody Mary is summoned, she would proceed to kill the summoner in an extremely violent way, such as ripping their face off, scratching their eyes out, cutting their head off, driving them insane, bringing them into the mirror with her or scratching their neck, causing serious injury or death. Some think if she doesn't kill the one who had summoned her then she will haunt them for the rest of their life. But, one night, a group of young girls decieded to play this game to see if its actually true. The five young girls's names were Alexia the Hedgehog, Sabrina the Fox, Chelsea the Cat, Lisa the Hedgehog, and Nicole the Wolf. They were all having a sleepover at Sabrina's house because her parents were out of town for a week. So far, the girls were having a blast at the sleepover, making popcorn, watching movies, prank calling random people, but now that its midnight, it was time to get down to the scary part of the sleepover. They all sat in the basement in a circle; The lights were dim a bit. Lisa looked around at the girls and asked, "Who believes that Bloody Mary mumble jumble shit?"

"I don't believe that" Alexia stated

Chelsea looked at her, "Well duh, None of that stuff is true"

"Yeah, its just a myth, to scare teenagers like us" said Nicole

"I heard that people that do this myth dies" said Alexia

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "If it's a myth, then how can people die from it, Lexi?"

"I don't know, damn. That's how that story goes, right?" Alexia said. Alexia looked over at Sabrina while Sabrina had on a mysterious smile on her face. "What are you thinking about over there?" she asked

"I want to do an experiment" said Sabrina

Chelsea smirked, "What kind of experiment?"

"Let's try this Bloody Mary shit, and prove that Bloody Mary isnt real" repiled Sabrina

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Alexia

"Were gonna try it. Come on, girls. To the bathroom" The girls stood up and made their way to the stairs. The closet bathroom was near Sabrina's room upstairs. The girls each went into the bathroom and Nicole turned on the lights and shut the door behind the girls. Sabrina looked at Lisa, Chelsea, Alexia, and Nicole. "Ok, girls. On the count of three were all going to say Bloody Mary together, ok?" The girls nodded their heads. "Nicole, turn out the lights" Nicole looked over the light switch and flicked it off. Sabrina looked at the mirror "Ok, everyone. One….Two….Three"

"Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary" The five girls said altogether. The bathroom was in complete silence. Nothing happened. Nicole looked to her right and turned on the lights. Everyone was ok, no blood splatted on the walls, no one screaming in pain, and most importantly, no Bloody Mary

"See, I told you nothing will happen" said Sabrina

"Well, this was a waste of my life" said Chelsea. Lisa looked up and looked at the clock

"I think its about time for us to go to bed. Im tired" said Lisa

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep" said Alexia. Nicole opened the door, and the girls made their way out the door. The only thing lefted in the bathroom was a dark figure

* * *

><p>It was 2:21 in the morning, and everyone was asleep, except for Sabrina, who had to go to the bathroom. She got up from her bed, and walked to the bathroom, trying not to wake up the other girls. She safely made it to the bathroom to do her business. As she was washing her hands, she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around the bathroom. No one was in there with her. She made her way to the door and opened it, and seen a dark figure looking straight at her. Sabrina widen her eyes. The figure looked up at Sabrina and walked towards her. Sabrina backed away from the figure. "Uhhhh, someone help me" Sabrina yelled out, so the girls could hear her. But none of them woke up. Sabrina backed up into a corner as the figure got closer and closer to her. Sabrina screamed in horror as the figure ripped her face off. Sabrina's motionless body fell to the ground all bloody. She was dead. The other girls woke up from their slumber and made their way to the bathroom. There they seen Sabrina's dead body lying on the floor. The girls began to cry in sorrow and pain<p>

"Noo, she was best friend!" Nicole ran over to her body. When Nicole arrived to Sabrina's body, the dark figure was next to her

"NICOLE!" yelled out Chelsea, Lisa and Alexia, but it was too late. The figure grabbed Nicole and threw her against the shower wall. Nicole struggled to get up, but it was no use. The dark figure got infront of her and cut Nicole's head off. The girls screamed in horror and looked at their two dead best friends. The figure turned towards the remaining three girls and slowly walked towards them. The girls ran downstairs and out the house. The three girls ran to the nearest neighbor's house and knocked on their doors

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR" yelled out Alexia. Chelsea looked back and seen a dark figure walking towards them

"HURRY UP, PLEASE!" screamed Chelsea. The lights came on at the neighbor's house and the neighbor was walking downstairs. Chelsea kept her head turned around, looking at the figure getting closer and closer to them. Finally, the neighbor opened their door, and the girls rushed inside the house and locked the door

"What's wrong, ladies?" asked the neighbor

"Our two best friends are dead!" said Lisa. "Please help us!" The neighbor grabbed his phone and called 911

* * *

><p>Few mintues later, the police arrived and the amblance came. They took Sabrina and Nicole's bodies inside the amblance and contacted their parents. Nicole's mother ran out of the car and over to the police to see her dead daughter. The police forbbid Nicole's mom to see Nicole. "NO, THAT'S MY BABY!" cried Nicole's mom. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!" Nicole's dad hugged his wife tightly into his arms. The three girls walked over to Nicole's parents<p>

"Im so sorry" said Lisa

"How did she die?" Nicole's father asked while holding back his tears

"Sabrina wanted to try the Bloody Mary myth and so all five of us did that" confessed Alexia

"AND NOW MY BABY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID MYTH YOU GIRLS WANTED TO TRY!" yelled out Nicole's mom in anger

"We truly are sorry" said Chelsea. Sabrina's parents came to the scene of the crime and they were just as upset as Nicole's parents. Sabrina's mom broke down and cried like Nicole's mom did. Sabrina's dad was looking at his dead daughter and he cried to himself. The girls walked over to them, but they were in no mood to talk and tried to figure out what happened


	2. Breaking News

_**Chapter 2: Breaking News**_

Amy and Rouge are sitting at The Slow Poke Café, surfing the internet on Amy's apple mac laptop. They were watching the lastest news. "Breaking news from Grovestone Hill" said the reporter

"Hey, that's not too far from where we live" said Amy

"Yeah, isnt Grovestone Hill like 15 miles from here?" wondered Rouge

"Yeah" said Amy. Amy and Rouge continued to listen to the reporter

"Two young sophomores from Grovestone Hill High school named Sabrina the Fox and Nicole the Wolf were found dead at a friend's house. Three of their friend's named Alexia the Hedgehog, Chelsea the Cat, and Lisa the Hedgehog were there to witness the horrible accident. The three young laides claim to be that they tried the urban legend 'Bloody Mary' altogether, in which they seen the dark figure murder Sabrina and Nicole. After the incident,  
>Chelsea went missing. Her whereabouts is unknown"<p>

"Oh damn!" said Rouge "That's ashame, and I wonder what happened to Chelsea"

Amy shook her head, "Same here. I bet their parents are so upset" Amy shut her laptop, and was greeted by a man holding chocolate mocha lite and a vanilla mocha lite. The chocolate was for Rouge and the vanilla was for Amy

"Its ashamed. I know those five girls" said the waiter as he gave Amy and Rouge their mocha lite. "My little sister, Amberlynn, went to that school with those five girls and she was close friends with them"

"Awww, I hope your little sister feel better" said Amy

"Thank you. Amberlynn told me about what happened with the remaining girls" Amy and Rouge leaned in closer. "I heard that Chelsea got pulled into a mirror with Bloody Mary, Alexia is still haunted by Bloody Mary, and Lisa was driven to insanity"

"Really?" questioned Rouge

"Yes. It's ashame that an old myth can cause all of this mess" said the waiter and lefted

Rouge sighed, "Well I guess myths can sometimes be true. Oh well. What are you doing later on today?"

"Me and my baby are suppose to be going on a date" smiled Amy

"How long have you and Shadow been dating?" wondered Rouge

"Today would make it one year" said Amy

"Awww, I hope me and Knuckles's relationship last for a long time. We only been dating for 7 months"

"Knuckles is a good guy. He'll stay around, espeically when you always be giving up your goods for him" smirked Amy

Rouge blushed, "Look who's talking!"

"Um, me and Shadow never had sex before. Hopefully, we'll do it tonight at his place" winked Amy. The two girls giggled as they sipped on their mocha lites


	3. Trying Vector's Opinion

_**Chapter 3: Trying Vector's Opinion**_

The boys was hanging out at Sonic's house, Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Tails, and Silver. Shadow was on a date with Amy, so he wasn't there. They were chilling around, watching the football game, until their game was intrrupted by the news confirming that incident with the teenage girls. Sonic moaned, "Ugh! Im so sick of them talking about those stupid girls! Their dead! Move on!"

"Sonic! Have alittle respect for the girls!" scolded Tails. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Sonic. You shouldn't say that about those girls. What if Sally, tried that and she died?"

"My babe isnt stupid like those girls. She has common sense. And besides, Bloody Mary isnt real!" stated Sonic

"Then how else did the girls die, you blue idiot" Knuckles said

"Yeah, Sonic. It's pretty obvious that she's real" added Silver

"Wait, wait. Hold on. Maybe the girls faked their own death. Just so they can be famous on tv" said Vector while stuffing popcorn in his mouth

"Who would fake their own death just to get attention?" asked Espio. "That doesn't seem right" Sonic got up from the couch and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" wondered Knuckles. Sonic went into the dark bathroom and shut the door

"Im trying that Bloody Mary shit! To prove that Vector is right!" yelled Sonic from the bathroom

"Come on, Sonic. I know your stupid, but you cant be that stupid to put your own life at risk" said Espio. The guys got up and ran to the bathroom, but the door was locked

"Unlock the door, Sonic" said Tails

"Nope! Im gonna do it. If I die, tell Sally I love her" Sonic held in his breath. Tails tried to open the door

"Ugh! Dammit Sonic! You're so immature" said Tails

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, BLOODY FUCKING MARY!" Sonic yelled out. There was a silence

"Sonic?" called out Espio

"Nothing happened im fine" said Sonic

"Ok, enough all fun and games, were missing the game" said Vector. Suddenly, they heard a crash in the bathroom

"AHHHHHHHH SHIT!" yelled Sonic

"SONIC!" yelled Tails

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sonic screamed and they heard more crashing. Then, they heard something thrown against the wall. Silence again

"Knuckles! Use your knuckles to break open the door!" demanded Silver. Knuckles punched the door, but the door didn't break enough to let them in

"HARDER KNUCKLES!" yelled Tails

"I AM YOU IDIOT!" yelled Knuckles and punched the door harder, harder, and harder, until the door swung wide open. It was dark, so it was hard to see. Silver looked closely and seen a figure in the dark

"S-Sonic?" said Tails. Tails struggled to find the light switch and….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sonic

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the boys in fear. Then they realized it was Sonic wearing a black wig and a white towel around him

"Hahahaha! I got you guys good!" laughed Sonic. The boys looked confused

"But, you said Bloody Mary in the mirror, how did you survive?" said Silver. "Did you even do it?"

"Yeah I said Bloody Mary infront of the mirror. I guess she heard that im the fastest hedgehog alive, so didn't want me to die. Maybe she didn't want that faker, Shadow, to take that title" explained Sonic. Knuckes grabbed Sonic by the neck

"And here we are, standing out here worring about your ass!" said Knuckles. "YOUR DEAD SONIC!" Knuckles tried to punch him but Sonic escaped from his hands and ran

"Gotta catch me first!" said Sonic. Knuckles got even more angry and ran after him. The boys ran after Knuckles and Sonic, except for Silver. He stayed at his spot, staring into the dark bathroom


	4. Amy And Shadow's Date

_**Chapter 4: Amy and Shadow's Date:**_

Amy and Shadow came out the movie theather from seeing a suspenseful movie called Hush. The movie is about a boy name Davy the fox that has an abuisive stepfather that killed his , he meets a young therapist named Ceila the cat and she tries to figure out why Davy is silent. Davy tries to tell her why he's silent through his drawings and she finally understands. However, Davy's stepfather tries to kill them both, so they can be silent forever. Amy looked over at Shadow, "Omg baby, that movie was scary!"

"Aww, it wasn't that scary. And besides, I was there next to you to protect you" said Shadow

"I know and I thank you for that" smiled Amy. As they were walking, they walked past a store that sells tv. Playing on those tv's was the news. The news was explaining to their viewers that their doing a search party to look for Chelsea. Amy's smiled washed away. "Aww, Shaddie. It's ashamed that they still can't find Chelsea"

"Ugh, I know babe. I think we should keep an eye out for her while were on our date" suggested Shadow

"Good idea!" said Amy. Shadow and Amy walked into a dark park that was only lighted up alittle bit. Shadow pulled Amy close to her and grabbed her hand

"Aint nobody gonna mess with my pink rose tonight" said Shadow. As they were walking, Amy heard footsteps behind her

"Shaddie, I hear footsteps" stated Amy. Shadow squeezed her hand tighter

"Don't let go of my hand, and don't turn around. You already know Amy, if anyone messes with you, im beating their ass" said Shadow. Amy didnt listen to Shadow, and kept turning around. Shadow knew she was scared, so he tried to fill Amy's head with something else. "Remember when me and my friends were at this park a year ago? We was playing football. And then that's when I first saw you. You was so beautiful and sexy, I couldnt take my eyes off of you. I remember what you wore that day, a pink tight babytee that shaped out your big breasts perfectly, those jeans that hugged your wide waist, and some cute little pink chuck taylors. And you had your hair in gorgeous tight curls and had on that perfume." Shadow smirked

"You remember that?" wondered Amy

"Yeah. And remember I kept staring at your ass. God damn was your ass huge. I kept trying to grab it, but you smacked me" said Shadow

Amy laughed, "Because you wasn't allow to grab it"

"Am I allow to grab it, now?" asked Shadow

"Of course" giggled Amy. Shadow let go of Amy's hand and grabbed her ass

"Now that were together, I can grab your big booty anytime I want" said Shadow. They walked out of the park, and started walking back to Shadow's house


	5. Planning The Trip

_**Chapter 4: Planning The Trip**_

Amy, Sally, and Rouge were at cheerleading practice. Rouge was the team captin for the cheerleading squad. Amy and Rouge sat down out in the beautiful warm weather, waiting for their boyfriends to get out of detention. "So, Rouge. I heard your boyfriend is planning a trip for all of us" said Sally

"Yup. Knucky said that his uncle owns a beautiful large cabin house up near the mountains and it's sourrounded by trees. He said his uncle do down there only for the summer and sometimes in the winter. And since we don't have school for the next 14 days because of spring break, he figured that we can all chill up there for 2 weeks. And since were seniors, his uncle don't mind us being up there alone since were all 18." Rouge started popping her gum

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" said Amy

"And, it's a perfect opportunity for Amy to lose her virginity to Shadow" giggled Sally

Amy blushed, "I'm scared, though"

"Why?" questioned Rouge

"Shadow had sex before with his ex girlfrined. He's more experienced than I am. What if i'm not good enough? And what if he don't like my body?" stated Amy. Rouge slapped Amy. "OW, what was that for?"

"So what if he's experienced. And Amy have you seen your body before? Your body is a mixture of Kim Kardashian and Nicki Minaj, except your ass and boobs are real. He will love your body, stop being insecure" said Rouge

"Thanks for the up-lift" said Amy. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow started walking towards their girlfriends

"This is all your fault, Sonic" said Knuckles

"Me? What did I do?" said Sonic

"Uhh, you made us all get detention by Mr. Edward the Wolf" said Shadow

"Shut up! You guys acting like this is your first time in detention. So what if we was almost started a fight in gym class. Nobody told you guys to jump in!" said Sonic

"You made us jump in!" said Knuckles. Sally walked over to Sonic

"Aww, baby. What's wrong?" Sally started kissing Sonic

"It's these two assholes! Babe, one day i'm going to kill them both" joked Sonic

"Whatever! Now, back to important business. Knuckles, have you talked to Silver and Tails?" wondered Rouge

"Yeah, and they both said that them and their girlfriends are coming Friday after school" said Kunckles

"Wait, when are we leaving?" asked Amy

"Were leaving after school, like around 3:00pm, so I suggest you bring a bag full of clothes that's going to last you for 2 weeks on Friday" said Knuckles. "And who's driving?"

"Me, Amy, Silver, and Blaze are going to be in my car, Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Cosmo are going to be in Sally's car..." said Shadow

"And me and my Knucky are going to be in Knucky's car...along with Vector and Espio" sighed Rouge

"Alright! And everybody bring food for the trip. My uncle's cabin is low on food" said Knuckles

Sally shook her head, "Shame. Well, me and Amy can go food shopping after we get settled in the cabin"

"Good" said Knuckles


	6. Silver's Secret

_**Chapter 6: Silver's Secret**_

Silver walked over to Blaze's house, holding a bag of soda and chips in his hand. He arrived over at her house minutes later. He knocked at her door, and waited patiently. He heard footsteps, and eventually, Blaze opened the door. "Hey baby!" said Blaze. Blaze ran up to Silver and hugged him and Silver started kissing her.

"Hey, Blaze. Um, can we talk for a minute" said Silver. Blaze looked alittle worried. "Don't worry, it's not about us, it's a secret I have to tell you" Blaze welcomed Silver in her house

"My parents are out, but they'll be back in like 5 minutes. They wont mind if your here" said Blaze. Blazee took him upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind them. They both sat down on Blaze's purple bean bags. Blaze turned to Silver. "Ok, what's your secret?"

"If I tell you, you promise me that you can't tell the gang" said Silver

"I promise, baby. What's on your mind?" said Blaze

"Yesterday when I was over Sonic's house, Sonic played a horrible joke involving Bloody Mary" stated Silver

Blaze rolled her eyes, "That idiot is always doing something stupid"

"Anyway, when the gang lefted the bathroom I looked back in the bathroom and seen someone standing in there" confessed Silver

"Did you see Bloody Mary?" questioned Blaze

"To be completely honest...yes I did. But, the strange thing is that she didnt attack me" said Silver

"Really? How come?" wondered Blaze

"I have no idea. But, while we was looking at each other, I felt this strange feeling"

"Feeling? What do you mean?" asked Blaze

"Like it felt like I was being possessed by something, like evil spirits" said Silver

"I don't believe this. That's not normal" said Blaze

"No, babe. You don't understand. I closed my eyes for 10 seconds, and the next thing I knew, I was back in my room" said Silver

"That's...creepy. Maybe you passed out and Sonic took you back home" said Blaze

"Maybe, but I just think that you should know because I don't want the others worrying about me cause I really want to go to Knuckle's uncle's cabin this week" said Silver

"You just need to relax up until Friday. You been working too hard on your school work. Take a break and come chill with me sometime. We haven't been on a date in a long time" smiled Blaze

"I promise, we are going on a date. Tomorrow after school, ok?"

"Sounds great to me" Silver leaned in and gave Blaze a soft kiss

"I love you, Blaze"

"I love you, too, Silver"


	7. The Noise

_**Chapter 7: The Noise**_

After spending some time at Blaze's house, Silver returned home. He walked through the door and was greeted by his German Shepard dog, Abby, and his dad. "Hey kiddo! How was Blaze's house?" asked Silver's dad, Matrix the Hedgehog

"It was good, dad" said Silver as he gave his dog a pat on the head. "Hey, Abby." Abby wagged her tail in excitement. "Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen doing her usual crossword puzzles" stated Matrix. Silver, followed by Abby, went to the kitchen to see Silver's mom, Dawn the Hedgehog, doing her crossword puzzle

"Hey mom" Silver said

"Hi, sweetie. Dinner is in the oven, if your hungry" said Dawn. Silver went into the fridge and grabbed a can of grape soda

"What you made?" wondered Silver

"Baked chicken with mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and corn bread" answered Dawn

"I'll just have alittle bit of corn bread, since Blaze's mom ordered pizza for us. I'll save the rest for breakfast in the morning" said Silver

"Alright then. Just clean up your mess when your done eating. Im going upstairs to my room, im getting alittle tired" Dawn grabbed her crossword puzzle, and walked out the kitchen. Silver grabbed a plate of corn bread, and Abby walked over to him and started whinning

"Abby, you know you can't have corn bread" said Silver. He got up and opened a can of dog food and served it to Abby and filled her other bowl with water. After Silver was done eating, he did the dishes and went upstairs to his room, along with Abby

* * *

><p>Later that night, Silver couldnt sleep. He kept tossing and turning and waking up in the middle of the night. As he was trying to drift off to sleep, he heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom. At first, he thought Abby was in the bathroom howling, but something about the noise sounded alittle...inhuman. He looked down at the floor to see Abby fast asleep on her bed. Silver got up and slowly walked to his door. He slowly opened the door, trying not to wake up Abby. The hallway was dark, so it was hard to see. He noticed that the bathroom door is slightly opened and the bathroom light is on. "Maybe mom or dad is in the bathroom" Silver said to himself. Just to make sure, he walked over to the bathroom, and slowly opened the door. Nobody was inside it. "Strange that nobody is in here, and yet I heard a noise" He examined the bathroom. There's nobody in the bathtub, there's nobody hiding behind the door, there's nobody hiding in the cabinets. What the hell was that noise? As he was yawning, Silver turned around to leave the bathroom, but the door quickly shut infront of him. He tried to open the door, but the door was stuck. It was as if someone was on the other side of the door, pulling the doorknob. Then, the lights went off. "Uhhhhh, hello?" called out Silver. He heard a soft breathing behind him and he turned around. Nobody was there. Then, there was a loud sreeching. Silver held in his head, trying to block out the noise, but it was no use.<p>

Hours later, Silver came out the bathroom and crept into his room. Surprisingly, Abby was still sleep. Silver got into his bed and went to sleep


	8. The Day of the Trip

_**Chapter 8: The Day of the Trip**_

Tails, Cosmo, and Blaze were walking to their 1st period class one morning. Blaze looked over at her two friends and asked, "Has anyone noticed how strange Silver been acting for the past few days?"

"Yeah, I been noticing that, too" said Cosmo

"I noticed that as well. When I was in gym class, he didnt play volleyball with me and Sonic, and volleyball is his favorite sport" said Tails

"Do you think that Bloody Mary thing with them girls has gotten him down?" wondered Cosmo

"I'm not sure" said Blaze. As they were walking, they seen Silver at his locker getting some books. Blaze, Tails, and Cosmo walked up to him. "Hey baby" said Blaze. Silver looked to his left and smiled

"Hey angel" Silver hugged Blaze and gave her a kiss on the lips. "What's up, Tails and Cosmo?"

"Um, Silver baby. We wanted to ask you a question" said Blaze

"Go ahead" said Silver

"What's been going on with you latey?" questioned Blaze

"Yeah, Silver. You haven't been acting like yourself lately" said Tails

"It's starting to worry us. Is everything ok?" stated Cosmo

"Everything is great. I just been having stomach pains, but now im fine" said Silver

"Good, im glad that your feeling better" said Blaze. Silver shut his locker door, grabbed Blaze's hand, and the four friends walked to their class. Silver looked over at Blaze

"Im excited about this trip" said Silver

"Me too" said Blaze "Me and you can finally have some alone time, if you know what I mean"

"Too much information" giggled Cosmo

"Ugh, please Cosmo. I bet you and Tails will have sex with the rest of us" said Blaze. Cosmo blushed and looked at Tails, who was blsuhing as well

* * *

><p>Shadow pulled up in his black camero, waiting for Amy, Silver, and Blaze. He put on some music to kill the time. As he was bopping to his music, Amy tapped on the window. "Open the door" she said. Shadow opened the front door for Amy. "Hi Shaddie!" said Amy<p>

"Hello my pink rose" smirked Shadow. He leaned in and gave Amy a tongue kiss

"Ughh get a room" Blaze said as Silver and her got in the back seat. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Are we ready to go?"

"Not yet. We have to follow Knuckles to Vector's house, since Vector missed the school bus today" said Shadow. Shadow looked out the window and seen Sally sitting in her white BMW with Sonic, Tails and Cosmo and Knuckles with his red mustang with Rouge and Espio. Knuckles gave them the signal that he was ready to go. Knuckles pulled off, along with Shadow and Sally


	9. Settling In

_**Chapter 9: Settling In**_

The gang arrived at Vector's house 13 minutes later. Knuckles honked on the horn, "Come on, Vector! Let's go!" Vector comes out the door 1 minute later with his bags full of clothes and bags full of food. He put the bags in Kunckles trunk and got in the car.

"Sorry it took me so long, guys. I had to look for my cd case and my iPod touch" said Vector. Rouge rolled her eyes, and Knuckles put the car in drive. As they were driving, Vector turned on his iPod and began to blast the hip-hop song in his ear. Rouge turned around and looked at Vector bopping his head

"What are you listening to?" wondered Rouge. Vector couldn't hear Rouge because the music was too loud. "Vector, what are you listening to?" Rouge asked again. Still no reply from Vector. Rouge took out the right earbub and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO?"

"Oh, sorry Rouge! I'm listening to some Drake and Lil Wayne" answered Vector

"Ok, that's all I wanted" said Rouge. Knuckles looked at Rouge. "What's wrong?"

"...Kiss me" said Knuckles. Rouge smiled and leaned in and gave Knuckles a tongue kiss. Vector rolled his eyes

"Save that for the bedroom, please" said Vector

"Your just mad cause your not getting any pussy tonight" laughed Knuckles

"I don't need pussy to keep me happy. I bought this with me" Vector took out a sandwich bag with weed inside. "Getting totally wasted tonight"

"Nice" said Knuckles. The gang has been driving for almost 2 hours nonstop, until...RING! RING! RING! Knuckles' phone was ringing. He looked at his phone and seen that Shadow is calling. "Babe can you answer that, i'm driving" Rouge grabbed Knuckles' phone and answered the phone

"What's up, Shadow?" asked Rouge

"Tell Knuckles to pull over, I have to take a mad piss" said Shadow. Rouge sighed and looked at Knuckles

"Shadow said to pull over, he has to pee" said Rouge. Knuckles pulled over, along with Shadow and Sonic. Shadow quickly got out the car and ran into the woods. Amy turned back to Blaze and Silver

"Are you guys excited?" asked Amy

"Hell yeah! Finally, me and Silver can spend some alone time together" smiled Blaze. Silver didn't look too thrilled after Blaze said that. Amy looked at Silver

"What's wrong, Silver?" wondered Amy

"I'm just alittle tired, that's all" said Silver

"Well, we got an hour an a half until we got the house. Why don't you get some rest" said Amy

"Yeah, you right. I'm going to sleep" Silver kissed Blaze on the lips and drifted off to sleep. Shadow came back to the car

"Sorry guys. I just couldn't hold it in any longer" said Shadow

"It's ok, Shaddie" smiled Amy. Shadow was about to grab Amy's face, but Amy pushed him away. "Hell no, you didn't wash your hands! Here, use my hand sanitizer" said Amy. Shadow used the hand sanitizer and began to drive.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the house an hour later. The house was beautiful. It was a gable and ell house big enough for the whole gang. Cosmo got out the car and looked at the house. "Wow, this house is big"<p>

"And creepy" added Sally

"Aw, Sally. It don't look creepy" said Cosmo. Sonic grabbed the bags out his car and started walking towards the house, along with Shadow and Vector holding bags

"Nice crib" said Rouge

"I know, I was thinking the same way" said Amy. The girls grabbed the rest of the bags and headed inside the house. Inside the house looked royality. There was old china plates and ancient toys and displays. "Wow, Knuckles. Is your uncle some type of king of England or Spain?"

Knuckles smirked, "What can I say, my uncle had alot of money and loves royality" As the gang settled in the house, Silver looked upstairs in the bedroom. He was looking into room after room to find the right bedroom for him and Blaze. Then, he started to have a strange feeling inside of him. He looked down the hall and seen a grandfather clock. He walked up to the clock and looked at it

"Wow, I never seen a grandfather clock up close" he stated. Then, he looked to his right and seen the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door


	10. Having Fun

_**Chapter 10: Having Fun**_

After the gang got settled in, it was time to have some fun! The girls went up into their own rooms and changed into their bathing suites. Rouge had a purple and black camouflage bikni, Amy wore a tight pink bikni, Blaze wore a light purple bikni top and light purple shorts, and Cosmo wore a green one piece bathing suite with flowers on it. Knuckles had on his red shorts, Shadow had on a red and black shorts, Sonic wore a white wife beater and blue shorts, Vector had on green speedos, and Tails had on yellow shorts. Amy blushed when she seen Shadow's 6-pack abs. She quickly grabbed her towel and hid her body behind the towel as Shadow walked up to her. "Come on, Amy. Take the towel off" said Shadow

"Im too shy" said Amy. "What if you don't love my body?"

"If I didn't love your body, I would of have told you from the beginning. You know how ignorant I am" said Shadow

"Yeah, you right." said Amy. Shadow grabbed her towel and slowly took off her towel, and looked at her body

"Damn. Your body is so beautiful" smirked Shadow. He took a quick look at her large breasts and told her to turn around. As Amy turned around, he took a glance at her big ass and licked his lips. "Yeah, we gonna have some fun tonight" Shadow grabbed her hand and took her to the lake where their friends were swimming at.

"Aww, come on babe. Get in the water" said Knuckles

"No, I don't want to get my hair messed up!" exclaimed Rouge. Knuckles got out the water and looked at Rouge. "I said no!" yelled Rouge. Then, Knuckles looked at in the water and his smiled eased

"Wait, there's something in the water" said Knuckles. The whole gang stopped laughing and smiling and looked towards to where Knuckles was looking at

"What's in the water?" asked Tails as he was getting out

"Uhh, I don't know" Knuckles walked to the docks closer. "It looks like it's...ROUGE!" Then, Knuckles quickly grabbed Rouge and tossed her in the water with him

"Knuckles, you dumbass!" laughed Rouge

"Come on, Shaddie! Let's go play in the pool" said Amy. Shadow and Amy jumped into the pool together. As the gang was playing in the water, Tails was talking to Blaze

"So, where's Silver?" asked Tails

"I have no idea. The last time I checked, he said he was going to pick a room for us" said Blaze

"I'll go look for him if you want me to" said Tails

"Thanks, Tails" smiled Blaze. Tails got up and went back into the house. As he was walking up the stairs, he started to shout out his name

"Silver? Silver, Blaze is waiting for you by the docks" said Tails. As he was walking, he heard strange voices in the bathroom. "Silver? Is that you?" wondered Tails. He walked up to the grandfather clock and looked at the time. It was almost 5 o'clock. As Tails walked up to the bathroom, he heard a weird voice talking in the bathroom. It didn't sound like Silver's voice at all. Tails cracked opened the door and seen Silver talking into the mirror. "Silver, what the hell are you doing?" asked Silver. Silver jumped and turned around

"Uhh, nothing Tails. I was just uhh...pointing out my flaws!" grinned Silver

"Umm, ok then? Well, Blaze is waiting for you over by the docks. Get your swimming trunks on, and let's go" stated Tails

"Alright! Time for some fun!" Silver ran out the bathroom, and went into his room. Tails walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror

_Why on earth was Silver talking to the mirror? I don't think he was pointing out his flaws. _Tails thought to himself

* * *

><p>Later on that night, the gang decieded that it was time for a party. Vector took out some beer cans and wine and set them on the table. Cosmo brung out some hot wings, and Amy brung out the pizza. As Amy bent over to put the pizza on the table, Shadow came up to her and smacked her ass. "Love the way that ass jiggles" smirked Shadow<p>

"Mmmmm, come on, Shadow. Let's save it for the bedroom" giggled Amy.

Shadow grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Dance with me" he said. As each couple was dancing, Vector took out his weed and began to roll up the weed

"I don't need any girl to grind and dance freaky with. Everything's better with a bag of weed!" he laughed. Silver grabbed Blaze's hips and pulled her closer to him

"I really love you, Blaze" said Silver

"I love you, too, Silver" smiled Blaze

"I can't wait until we get up to the bedroom to get freaky" he smirked

Blaze giggled, "Me either." The party kept going all night. They played games, told scary stories, stuffed their faces with yummy delicious foods and snacks, and of course got alittle tipsy from the drinks. Vector, however, got drunk after drinking too much beer

"Ok, guys. I'm g-g-going to my r-room cause im drunk and I want to f-finsh my weed" said Vector as he was walking up the stairs. It was 1:15am in the morning and the gang, except for Tails and Cosmo, was getting horny after awhile

Rouge walked up to Amy, "Tell me how your first time went, ok?"

"I will!" winked Amy. The couples walked upstairs and went into their separate rooms


	11. Amy's First Time

_**Chapter 11: Amy's First Time:**_

Shadow put candles on the dresser and put on a perfect slow love song, Love Faces by Trey Songz. It was the perfect slow song that'll set the mood perfectly for Amy's first time. He wanted to make sure Amy's first time is speical, so he put red rose pedals on the floor, making a path to the bed, and put some pedals on the bed. He put on some colonge, so he can smell good for Amy. While he was setting up the bedroom, Amy was in their bathroom. Each bedroom in the house had its own bathroom. Amy was looking at herself in her pink baby doll lingerie. It was completely see through, so if Amy walked out of the bathroom, Shadow would see her big breasts and her pink thong. She held in her breath and looked at herself one more time. She make sure her long curls are good and she made sure she smelled good. She cracked opened the bathroom door. "Uhhh, Shadow, im ready" said Amy

"Come on out, and let me see you in your lingerie" said Shadow

"Umm ok" Amy stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the bedroom. "Wow, this looks beautiful" Amy said

Shadow walked over to her, "Not as beautiful as you. You look absolutely gorgeous" He looked down and started staring at her breasts. "I never knew your breasts were that...huge" Amy giggled. "So, are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah" blushed Amy. He grabbed her waist and started tongue kissing her and pulling her to the bed. He took off his shirt and pulled his sweatpants. Amy looked down at his boxers and noticed that his manhood is erect. He laid her on the bed and begin to untie her baby doll. Amy blushed when the baby doll was exposing her breasts

"Wow" said Shadow. He leaned down and started licking the left breast and caressing the right one, then switched. Amy moan softly to herself. He went down farther and grabbed her thong. He pulled it straight off of her and begin to lick his lips. As he reached for his boxers, Amy stopped him

"I wanna take them off" she said. Shadow didn't refuse, so Amy took off his boxers. She began to jerk off on his manhood as Shadow moan Amy's name

"Im so ready for this, Amy. You don't know how long I waited for this" Amy laid back down, and Shadow opened her legs. He took out a condom and put his manhood in his condom. "I don't want to get you pregnant yet, Amy. I'll save that part after we get married." He got between her legs and started rubbing his manhood on her area. "Now, it's gonna hurt a bit, ok. And when I reached your wall, i'll let you know" Amy nodded her head. He put his manhood inside her area and she moan in pain. Shadow thrusted in and out slowly, since it was her first time

"Ohhhhhh Shadow" moaned Amy. She looked deep into Shadow's red lustful eyes and blushed. Shadow looked down at her breasts as they were bouncing up and down

"Amy, you don't know how beautiful you are. I'm so lucky that im your man and you're my girl" said Shadow

"Shadow...I love you" Amy moaned

"I love you, too, Amy" said Shadow

"Faster..." demanded Amy. Shadow followed her wishes and sped up his pace. "Faster, Shadow!" Shadow went alittle faster. "Faster, I want you to go as fast as you can" said Amy. Shadow thrusted in and out of her as fast as he could. "Shadow...Shadow..." moaned Amy

"Ahhhhhhh yessss, this feels so good" moaned Shadow. Shadow felt a wall that was blocking him from going deeper. "Amy, I-"

"I know, Shadow. Just break through it. If you break through it, then my wishes of you losing my virginity will be fulfilled" Amy stated. Shadow nodded and within a few seconds, he thursted through her wall. Amy arched her back, and screamed in pain. "Shadoww! Shadowwww!" screamed Amy. To keep her quiet, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips while thrusting in and down fast

"I love you, Amy"

"I love you, too, Shadow"


	12. CuriosityStrange Things

_**Chapter 12: Curiosity/Strange Things**_

Silver and Blaze laid down next to each other, puffing out of breath. They looked at each other in lust and amazment. "Wow, Silver. T-That was amazing. I'm so glad that we did it."

Silver smirked, "Yeah me too. We should have sex more often...well at least when we get the chance to be alone." Blaze giggled, then she heard moaning noises going on in Amy and Shadow's room next door.

"Seems like they still getting it on." Blaze smiled

"They won't last long." laughed Silver, "Trust me, I think Knuckles and Rouge will last the longest. With Rogue's sluttiness and Knuckles' hunger for sex, they'll be at it til morning."

"Hey, don't call Rouge a slut. She's still my best friend." Blaze said while shaking her head.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Silver kissed Blaze on the lips and got out of bed and walked out the bedroom. In the hallway, all he could hear was loud moans from Amy, Sally, and Rouge, especially Rouge. "Hmm, I just wanna get a little peak, but I have to be quiet so Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles won't kill me." Silver looked in Knuckles' room first; he quietly cracked the door opened to see Knuckles and Rouge doing doggystyle. He can see the lust in the couple's faces. He seen Rouge squeezing onto her sheets and bitting the pillow as Knuckles gives her everything he got. Then he looked to his right and seen a video camera recording. "Kinky." Silver whispered to himself. He quietly closed the door, and moved onto Shadow's room. He peaked into their room and seen rose pedals on the floor and bed and seen candles lit. He seen Amy onto of Shadow, riding his manhood like a horse. He closed the door and made his way to Sonic's room. He peaked inside and seen Sonic tied up to the bed and Sally wearing a tight black lingerie and a black mask and holding a whip.

"Give it to me, baby! Beat me like a little bitch!" said Sonic

"Ok, now the emergency word is..."

"Chili dogs!" yelled Sonic

Sally rolled her eyes, "Fine, chili dogs" Silver closed the door and backed away slowly.

"Weird." said Silver. He wondered what the others was doing, so he peaked into Vector's room. He seen him and Espio getting high together.

"Wow, Vector your right. Weed is great." said Espio. Vector didn't respond because he was too high. Lastly, he went into Tails' room and seen him and Cosmo playing a game of chess.

"King me!" said Cosmo

"What?! I think your cheating, Cosmo." said Tails. Silver closed the door and smiled.

"That's good that their not having sex or doing drugs. Good for you guys." Finally, he made his way to the bathroom and locked the door, but he didn't turn on the lights. He made his way to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

* * *

><p>The next morning, strange things started to happen. If you thought Sonic and Sally's little sex action wasn't strange, then something is wrong with you, sir. But seriously some weird shit has been happening ever since Silver went into the bathroom last night. This morning, Sally went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she was taking a shower, she kept seeing shadows. She thought it was Sonic just being a pervert, so she ignored it. That same day, Cosmo and Tails went down to the basement to find some ancient stuff. All of a sudden, they heard someone calling out for help. They thought it was probably Sonic playing a prank on them since Bloody Mary is the hot topic in town, so they ignored it. And, when Rouge was down by the lake, she heard footsteps behind her. When she looked, she seen a person standing in the woods. Since the woman was far away, she couldn't get a closer look. She probably thought it was Sonic trying to scare her, so she ignored. All 4 of them kept their secrets to themselves, until one night...<p> 


	13. What Was That?

_**Chapter 13: What Was That?**_

A week has passed since they been in this house for spring break. They will be leaving for school next week, so they made the best out of it. Amy and Rouge were sitting down in the kitchen table, eating some cake and brownies they made together. As they were eating, Rouge asked Amy a question. "Amy, have you seen anything...strange lately?"

"No, why?" wondered Amy, "Have you?"

"No! No! Not at all!" denied Rouge, "I was just wondering...and you never told me about your little sex action with Shadow. Sooo, how was it?"

"It was so amazing, Rouge! His manhood is so huge! And it felt good." giggled Amy, "I think Shadow is the one for me."

"That's wonderful, Amy. I'm happy for you." As they giggled and laughed, they heard a noise upstairs. "What was that?" asked Rouge

"I don't know. Maybe your makeup kit fell." suggested Amy

"Yeah because it sounded like it fell." Rouge and Amy got up from their chairs and walked upstairs. They walked into Rouge's room and looked around for the makeup kit. "Amy, I'm starting to think my makeup kit didn't fall." Then they heard another noise but this time it came from the bathroom.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like it came from the bathroom." said Amy. They made to the bathroom, but neither of them wanted to open the door. "You got first, Rouge."

"No, you go" said Rouge

"Your the jewel thief, you go!"

"Your the one that's dating an emo freak that talks about darkness and sadness, you go!"

"Actually, that's not true boo boo, but fine i'll go...big baby." Amy slowly grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. She opened the door, and her and Rouge widen their eyes. The bathroom was covered in blood. Everything in blood. Then they looked up and seen a figure hiding behind the shower curtains. The girls screamed and ran outside with the others. The gang turned around to see Amy and Rouge running in terror. Shadow ran over to Amy, as well as Knuckles ran to Rouge.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Shadow

"Yeah, what happened? Did you see something?" wondered Knuckles

"Me and Amy heard a noise and we thought it was my makeup kit, then we went to the bathroom and there was blood everywhere! Then there was a figure behind the curtains! Knuckles it was super scary."

"Alright, who's on their period? Whoever was hiding behind the curtain is the blood leaker!" joked Sonic

"Sonic! This is not the time to be playing around!" yelled Amy, "See i'll show you!" The gang ran inside the house and upstairs to the bathroom and there was the blood, but no figure.

"God, it smells like someone was killed in here." said Vector

"If someone was murdered in here, then we would here it." said Espio

"Come on, girls. Let's clean up this mess up." The girls grabbed mops and started cleaning the bathroom. As the boys walked out, Silver swallowed his spit hard.

"Theres gonna be a meeting tonight everyone about this." stated Knuckles

'_Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should tell the gang about my secret_'

* * *

><p>Later on that night, The gang sat near the fireplace in the living room, so they can have a discussion. "Ok, we don't know what creature was in this house, but let's think for a minute." said Knuckles<p>

"I have a confession," said Sally, "When I was in the shower, I seen a shadow in the bathroom constantly. I thought it was Sonic being perverted."

"Me and Cosmo went into the basement to look for stuff and we heard someone cry out help me. We thought it was Sonic playing a prank." said Tails

"I was near the lake," said Rouge, "And i seen a woman far away from me and she looked very scary. I thought it was Sonic being a massive prick."

"First of all im not a pervert, second I never went down to the basement once, and third im not a massive prick. So you all can kiss my blue ass." said Sonic

"Watch who you talking to Sonic," scolded Knuckles, "Anyway, maybe it's...Bloody Mary."

"But none of us is stupid enough to summoned her, well maybe Sonic is." said Shadow, "It can't be her."

"Or maybe it is her." said Silver, "Guys, I have a secret to tell you..." All of a sudden, they heard someone scream in the basement.

Sonic screamed like a little pussy, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Amy grabbed onto Shadow, "Shadow i'm scared."

"I'm not scared. Everyone get behind me, we're going down to the basement. Amy baby, hold onto tight because if something bad happens to you, I can never forgive myself."

"I'll protect her too, Shadow." said Espio

"Thank you." said Shadow

"Wait wait wait! Little miss Barbie gets protected?! What about me? And she don't need any protection. She has her hammer!" said Sonic

"First of all, your a grown ass man, second of all, talk about Amy like that and i'll kick your blue nuts up so far, you'll be eating your own nuts. Shut your fucking mouth." said Shadow. The gang went behind Shadow and they made their way to the basement. They walked down slowly and quietly. As they made their way down the basement, Shadow shined a flashlight to the basement. "Hello? Is anyone down here?" The moved the flashlight to the right. Nothing. Then to left. Nothing. Then they heard another screaming noise. He flashed the light to where the noise was and there was a woman covered in blood with her hair hiding her face. "Hello? Can we help you?" asked Shadow. She looked up and screamed and ran towards the gang.


	14. Separate Ways

_**Chapter 14:**_

The gang screamed and ran upstairs and shut the door behind them and locked it. The door was making noise as if someone was trying to get out. "What the hell was that?!" Vector yelled out

"Bloody Mary," said Silver, "Look guys I know why she's here."

"Silver? What are you talking about?" asked Blaze.

"I wanted to look for Chelsea so badly, so I made a deal with Bloody Mary."

"A deal? What you mean by that?" wondered Vector

"I was going to give up my life so Chelsea can be with her family. However, everything backfired. She wants to kill all of us and keep Chelsea in the mirror with her. I tried talking to her but she won't listen to me. She's escape from the mirror to kill me and you guys." Silver looked over at Blaze, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I was scared to see what you'll guys will say."

"Silver...if you did that, then I would be alone." Blaze said with a frown on her face. Silver gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Baby I didn't mean to leave you alone...I-I wasn't thinking..." Blaze sadly walked away from Silver.

"Soooo, how are we going to get rid of her?" wondered Cosmo

"Kill her and keep her in the mirror for good!" Sonic answered

"And we can try to save Chelsea from the mirror." said Tails.

"Shhh...do you guys here that? She's not trying to get out." Shadow leaned in and tried to see if he can hear any noise behind the door. "I don't hear anything..." Suddenly, they heard a loud noise upstairs.

"IT-IT'S UPSTAIRS!" screamed Amy. "I'm scared, Shadow..."

"Don't be scared, Amy. Nothing will happen to you or to any of us." said Shadow

"I have a plan, but it may sound crazy. How about we split up into groups." said Vector

"HELL NO! HAVE YOU SEEN THE SCARY MOVIES?!" yelled Sonic, "Every time a group of friends split up, somebody gets killed! I say we stick together!"

"Sonic we're not in a movie! This is reality! Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Sally, you guys are group one. Knuckles, Rouge, Silver and Blaze, you guys are group two. Tails, Cosmo, me, and Espio are group three." Vector looked around and everyone nodded their heads.

"Also, this house is very big and it has alot of rooms that you guys don't know about" added Knuckles, "and you can get lost in this house. I should know because when I first visit this house, I got lost for hours. She can be anywhere, so focus." Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright then. There are different wings in this house my uncle made up. Group one go to the red wing, group two go to the blue wing, group three go to the gold wing. Don't ask me why my uncle named the wings those names, he just did get over it." Each team went off to their assigned wing.


	15. Find Our Missing

_**Chapter 15:**_

Group one (Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and Sally) entered through the red wing. "Ok, me and Shadow will go first. You ladies stay behind us just in case we see her." Sonic said as he looked at the red door.

"Sonic, that's the smartest thing you've ever said throughout this trip." Shadow said. They opened the red door, and noticed the red wing was a dark long hallway.

"This is too freaky," stated Sally

"Ditto," agreed Amy

"Just stay calm you guys. Me and Sonic will make sure nothing will happened to us." The guys walked into the red wing and started walking down the hallway. Amy and Sally was holding onto each other for dear life. Minutes had pass, and they heard a horrifing scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Amy, "This is NOT what I asked for on this trip!"

"I never thought I would hear myself say this, but thank GOD school starts next week!" Sally said, "Thats is...if we survive!"

Sonic turned around, "Don't say that, babe. We will survive, believe it!"

"I don't believe it..."

"But, I just told you to believe it"

"Yeah, but I still don't"

"JUST FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"

"Sonic, Sally! Stop fighting, I hear something up ahead." The four of them turned around and seen a dark figure with its back facing them. "Umm, hello? Bloody Mary?" The figure turned around and looked at them, but didn't say anything. "Is there something that you want?" The figure screamed and ran towards them. Amy screamed and ran past the group and Bloody Mary. "AMY, WAIT!" The figure charged at Shadow, but Sonic blocked Shadow and he was badly stratched on his arm by her.

"SONIC!" yelled Sally

"It's ok baby, i'm good." Sonic said while holding his bloody right arm. Shadow jumped up and punched Bloody Mary. It wasn't that effective. She cracked her neck and looked at Shadow. "Shit, we have to go!"

"No! Not without my Amy." yelled Shadow, "Look, I'll go look for Amy, you guys go make a run for it. I'll be fine."

"But, Shadow..." Sally grabbed his shoulder

"Babe, it's ok," Sonic stated, "Shadow is the strongest and bravest dude I've ever met. He'll be fine." Shadow nodded his head and ran down the hallway and disappeared in the dark. Sally and Sonic ran the other way with Bloody Mary on their trail.

* * *

><p>"Amy! AMY! Where are you, baby? It's ok, it's your boyfriend, Shadow!" Shadow yelled. "I can't find her anywhere..." Shadow kept walking down the hallway. "Dammit, Amy, you idiot! Why did you run off like that? I know you was scared, but I told you that I'll protect you!" Shadow punched the wall and lowered his head. "Sigh, Amy, baby. I hope your ok. I will never forgive myself if something bad happened to you. I wish I would ran after you as soon as you ran." Shadow lifted his head up and kept walking.<p>

* * *

><p>Group 2 (Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Knuckles) walked inside the blue wing. It was different from the red wing. It was family roomlounge room. "Damn, knucky. How much did your uncle pay for this beautiful home?" asked Rouge

"I don't know the exact number, but it was alot of money. Do you want to live here when we get married and have kids?"

"After this little event, HELL NO!" Rouge said while shaking her head. Knuckles looked over at Blaze and seen that she was still mad at Silver

"Still ain't talking to him?" asked Knuckles.

"Nope." said Blaze with her arms folded

"Blaze, I said that I'm sorry. What else do you want from me?" questioned Silver

"To not keep secrets from me for now on!" yelled Blaze

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise" joked Knuckles

"Knuckles, shhh! We're suppose to be looking for Bloody Mary." said Rouge. The gang looked around the family room and then into the lounge room. "No sign of her, thank God."

"What if she's gotten the other gang?" wondered Knuckles

"Don't say that," said Silver and looked over at Blaze. "I got another secret to tell you guys." Blaze rolled her eyes. "I know how we can get Chelsea out of the mirror, but we need Bloody Mary in order for it to work."

"Wait, wait, wait. I know i'm late for saying this, but if you knew where Chelsea was, then why didn't you call the police and tell them?" asked Blaze

"Because it would have sounded crazy if I told them that she's in the mirror with Bloody Mary."

"But you could have shown them and them they wouldn't of believed you and could of helped...you know what, I don't know why I'm talking to you." Blaze turned her back to Silver

"I'm-I'm sorry Blaze." said Silver, "I wasn't thinking at the time."

"You never do" said Blaze.

"Ok ok, enough talk. How do we get her out of the mirror?" wondered Rouge

"First, we need a mirror. Any mirror." Knuckles ran into the louge room and picked up a computer monitor sized mirror. "Now...we just look for Bloody Mary. I know this spell that can trap Bloody Mary in the mirror forever, so she can't ever escape again." The gang nodded their head.

"I'll show you guys more room in the blue wing. It's more than a family room/lounge room. There's a couple of secret rooms hidden in here."


	16. We Found Her

Sorry guys that I haven't been uploading new chapters. It's been a crazy summer, I graduated from high school and I've been doing stuff for colleges and plus I gotten two scholarships. And also I've been on wonderful vacations. Sooo here's chapter 16! Yayy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: We Found Her<strong>_

Group three (Vector, Espio, Tails, and Cosmo) walked around the gold wing, which lead to the huge garage under the house. They walked around the garage until they heard something move in the dark. "Am I high or did I hear footsteps?" said Vector

Espio smacked him on the back of the head, "No, you're not high. We all heard it, too." Espio turned around to see what making the footsteps. "Nothing is behind us. Good..." The four walked around the garage when suddenly they heard a loud scream.

"Tails I'm scared!" Cosmo said while holding onto Tails for dear life.

"Don't worry, Cosmo. I'll make sure she won't get you." Tails took out a flashlight and shined the area where they heard the loud scream. All they seen was a mirror, but it wasn't just a mirror. Epsio walked towards the mirror and looked at it. "Espio, it's just a mirror. Come on."

"Wait, no. I sense something strange about this mirror." He looked closer and closer at the mirror and then with a blink of a eye they seen a hazel green cat looking at Espio with fear. Espio's jaw dropped. "It's-It's you!"

"What? Who is it?" asked Tails. Espio turned around and showed them the mirror with the hazel green cat trapped in the mirror. "It's Chelsea! It's the missing girl!"

Chelsea nodded her head, "Yes it's me. I've been trapped in here for weeks after the incident."

"What happened?" wondered Cosmo

"Here's the story. After they took my dead friends away, things we're never the same. Me, Alexia, and Lisa never went to school. Before I went missing, Me and Alexia lost contact with Lisa then later found out she went to a mental hospital, so it was me and Alexia. Alexia would call me every night and tell me the horrible paranormal activity that's been going on and would always tell me to stay on the phone with her until daylight comes. Then a week later, I called Alexia one night like I would always do, but she didn't answer the phone. After trying to call her like 10 times, I decieded to pay her a visit. Her house keys were under the mat as always and I invited myself in. I found Alexia hiding behind the couch in tears. She told me that Bloody Mary was coming to kill her. As soon as she said that, I seen a dark figure walking towards us. I bulit up my courage and I fought her, but as you can see, I lost the fight. She stabbed me and I passed out. I woke up to find out that she dragged my unconscious body in the mirror with her. I don't even know if Alexia is still alive or not." Chelsea began to cry.

"Don't cry, Chelsea. We will get you out of here." Vector said

"I don't know if you can. You see, there's a spell that you must do in order to get me out. And the only person that can do it is your friend Silver since he was the one that put you guys through this. And we have to do it while Bloody Mary is near this mirror, so if you can find her and tie her up somehow, then you can preform the spell."

"Alright, I have a plan. Let's go find the fellas and see if we can them to grab Bloody Mary and tie her up." Espio said. The gang nodded their heads and walked out of the garage.


	17. Getting Chelsea Out

_**Chapter 17: Getting Chelsea Out**_

Shadow sat in the hallway almost in tears. He still hasn't find his beautiful pink hedgehog. "Fuck! I can't forgive myself. I promised to protect my princess and I failed to find her. I'm so sorry, Amy. I fucking hate myself...I-I don't know what I will do without her." Suddenly, he heard a faint cry coming from a room. He followed the cry and he opened the door. When he opened the door, the cry faded away. "Amy? Baby is that you?" He searched the room until he found a pink hedgehog hiding in a closet. "Amy!" Shadow ran to her and hugged her to death. "Baby don't run off like that ever again!" He hugged her until he looked at her. She was widen her eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" Amy screamed and then a huge knife went through Shadow's stomach. Amy screamed some more while Bloody Mary was killing her boyfriend. Shadow coughed, "Run, Amy...always remember that I love you."

"No...I'm not leaving you. I wanna die with you."

"Please Amy...just listen to me. I want to be alive, finish school, find a new boyfriend and get married and have kids."

"No...I don't want a new boyfriend. I want you..."

"Just go! I promised you that I will protect you. You will not die. Just fucking go!" Amy got up and ran for dear life while Shadow fell to the ground, laying in his own blood. Bloody Mary took the knife out of him and followed Amy down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Sally sat in the living room still debating on if they should look for Shadow and Amy. "For the last time Sally, THEY'RE DEAD!"<p>

"Stop saying that Sonic!" yelled Sally

"Look, we've been waiting for too long for them, let's just face the facts that they're dead."

"Say that they're dead one more time and you're gonna be dead with them!" They waited for a few minutes until everyone reunited together. "Amy! You're alive...but where's Shadow?"

Amy lowered her head and said in a slow voice, "He's dead...she killed him." Everyone remained silent over the lost of their friend.

"Well at least I can say I'm say I'm the fastest hedgehog again." joked Sonic

"...Sonic this is not the time for that." said Rouge.

"I'm sorry for all of this guys, I really am..." said Silver, "Tails what's with the mirror?" Tails explained to everyone that happened and told them that only Silver can preform the spell. "So...how are we going to find her?"

Knuckles turned around, "Umm, that shouldn't be a problem." Bloody Mary charged at them and then Knuckles screamed out, "Alright boys, let's get her!" They ran towards her and Knuckles tried to punch her, but he missed and she bite his arm. "AHHH YOU BITCH!" Knuckles punched her in the face hard and she fell to the floor. Sonic, Espio, and Vector picked her up and tied her. She started screaming and tried to get herself free. "Sonic, Espio, Tails, and Vector watch her so Silver can do this spell!" Silver took the mirror and he looked at Chelsea.

"Are you ready Chelsea?" Chelsea nodded her head. Silver's eyes turned sky blue and he looked into the mirror, "С моим держав, пусть это девочка из зеркала, пожалуйста. Довольно пожалуйста с сахаром в верхней части. Это в основном моя вина в том, что все это произошло. Я хотел бы взять на себя полную ответственность за все, я обещаю!" Everything began to shake and a blue ray came out of the mirror and it towards Bloody Mary. She screamed as loud as she could and tried to break free. But it was too late. The blue ray took Bloody Mary and took her out of the mirror and Chelsea was free. Everything was back to normal. Everyone came to Chelsea and hugged her tight.

"Thank you guys for everything. I'm very thankful for everything." Chelsea said while smiling. Minutes later the police and the ambulance came and took Knuckles to wrap a big white band aid around his arm.

"Are you ok, Knucky?" asked Rouge

"Yeah I'll be fine babe. You know your man will be just fine," Knuckles smirked. Rouge looked over at Amy who was standing near a tree by herself.

"I'm sorry for your lost Amy. Maybe now you can give Espio a chance..."

"No Rouge. I'm not ready for another relationship. I don't think I'll ever get over it." Amy began to cry, "I just want my Shadow back!" Then someone hugged her from behind

"Don't worry baby, I'm back." Amy turned around and seen Shadow covered in bandages.

"Shadow! You're alive! But how?"

"At first I thought I was dying, but after she left me in the room to die, I tried to get up, but I couldn't. So I grabbed onto the furniture and I pulled myself up and I covered my wounds with blankets. I guess God didn't want me to die yet. And I heard Sonic's little smartass joke. He will never be the fastest hedgehog." Amy and Rouge carried Shadow to the ambulance truck and he was taken to the hospital. The police walked up to Silver and Chelsea.

"Young man, good job with finding Chelsea. Her parents are on their way up here.

"Trust me, you shouldn't be thanking me." Chelsea hugged Silver.

"Thank you for everything, Silver. I just wish that I can be your friend."

"You can be my friend. You can be all of our friends." The gang all agreed. Chelsea smiled and hugged Silver with all her might.

"Silver..." Blaze says. Silver walked over to Blaze. "First I wanna say good job and second DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, and third I love you." Silver hugged Blaze and kissed her on the lips.


	18. Ending

_**Chapter 18: Ending**_

Weeks has past since the incident has happened in Knuckle's uncle's house. So what has happened so far? Well, Chelsea was reunited with her parents once again, and fortunately Alexia is still alive. She hasn't been experiencing any paranormal activity ever since Chelsea got out of the mirror. Lisa was finally sane again and was released out of the hospital and was reunited with her friends. The girls visited their friends' grave and vow to visit them twice a month. Shadow was released from the hospital a week after he was put into the hospital and is making a good recovery. Espio and Vector still gets high almost everyday. Silver has ever made any contact with Bloody Mary or any other spirits. And the gang even made new friends, Chelsea, Lisa, and Alexia. Alexia even has a huge crush on Espio, but will he give her a chance? I think he will. And as for Bloody Mary? She hasn't been out of the mirror. But will she return? Hopefully not.

_**The End**_


End file.
